Friends or lovers
by kashiwagi miyana
Summary: Amu have a cousion what! Ikuto seam to like the girl to! AmuxIkuto and Kukaixoc and many more pairing


Yoru was walking along a small road. "So boring nyan" sign Yoru. Suddenly a BOOM was heard. "W-what was that nyan" said Yoru. "Isn't that Joker's house nyan" look Yoru at Amu's house. "Let check it out" thought Yoru

_**Amu's house.**_

"What was that" said Amu (Guess the same thing happen to her).

"I don't know desu" said Su

'Let's check it out" said ran

"Yeah let go" support Miki

_**Downstairs. **_

"Ahhhh, sakura-chan you're here, my lovely sister" said Amu's mother hugging her younger sister.

"Sis I can breathe' said Akari turning blue

"Im sorry I just been so long since the last time I seen you" said Amu mother.

"I know" said Akari smiling softly at the girl who's staring at her at the stair.

"Ahhhh" yell Amu almost falling from the stair. "Im going to die thought Amu but her body never reaches the floor. Amu slowly opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes she

saw a man with silver hair and lilac purple eyes staring at her.

"Are you okey Amu" ask the silver hair man.

"Im fine, how did you know my name" ask Amu

"Amu dear, this here is your uncle, untie and cousin" said Amu's mother smiling

"Ehhhhhhh" yell Amu as everyone laugh

"Let us introduce our self' said the silver hair man

"Im Zero Kiryu, your Uncle you may not remember but I use to play with you went your were very little" said Zero smiling.

"Im Sakura Kiryu nice to meet you Amu-chan" said Sakura. She has black long hair tie in a half pony tail and red ruby eyes. "Wahh so pretty" said Su, Ran and Miki at the same time.

"And this here is Elis" said Sakura pointing at a girl how also has red eyes and black hair also tie in a half pony tail.

"Hello, Amu-san" said Elis bowing "Ara Such a polite girl" said Su while Ran and Miki nod their heads.

"Ah- hi im Amu nice to meet you to Elis-san" said Amu

"Now why don't you play along at Amu's room, we adults have so thing important to discuss with each other" said Amu mother shoving Elis to Amu room.

"That Amu girl cousin huh she kind of pretty and she also have chara with her I have to tell Ikuto nyan" said Yoru.

_**Amu's room.**_

"Ah-Ano uhh" said Amu

"Yes" said Elis

"So want to get to know each other" said Amu smiling

"Sure" said Elis smiling

"Okey im going to start first okey" said Amu, Elis nod in approval.

"Okey im Amu hinamori, by the way just call me Amu im 13" said Amu

"Im Elis Kiryu, alright then just call me Elis then and who might you three be" ask Elis

"EHHH, you can see them" ask Amu shocked Elis nod

"There are shugo chara right, wows you have so many I also have one, Suki you can come out" said Elis. Then a small chara with long black hair tie in a high pony tail came out.

She has cat ear like Yoru only it white and her hand and legs are not cat legs and she has a long white fluffy cat tail. She was wearing a gothic dress in black and white. Her eye color is dark blue.

"This is Akatsuki but you can just call her Suki" said Elis

"Wahh, Kire just like her owner" said Elis

"Thank you miss" said Suki smiling

"Here are Ran, Miki and Su" said Amu

"Kawaii" said Elis

"Thank you" said Amu

"Nice to meet you Suki-chan" said Ran, Miki and Su at the same time.

"Nice to meet you to" said Suki

"Amu-chan can you come down here for a moment" Yell Amu mother Midori

"Coming mom, I be right back Elis-chan" said Amu Elis nod as Amu when down with her chara.

"Knock, knock"

"Ehhh" said Elis she Elis looking at the windows.

"Nothing here" said Elis "Ahhhh" Yell Elis as she saw a man with blue hair

"So your Amu's cousin huh cute" said the man with blue hair taking a step forward

"Who are you" ask Elis taking a step back

"Me, im Amu boyfriend" said Ikuto simply

"Ohhh" said Elis

"Ikuto what are doing here" ask Amu practically yelling at him

"This is how you great your boyfriend" said Ikuto looking fake hurt

"You're not my boyfriend stay away from Elis-chan" said Amu

"Aww, im just playing no need to get mad" said Ikuto

"You" said Amu tighten her fist

"You both are acting like lover do Amu-chan" said Elis simply

"No we are not" said Amu

"Don't worry Amu I know that you like Tadase so from now on I be taking your cousin as my new girlfriend" said Ikuto simply

"What makes you think that I will agree you rude cat" said Elis

"You're an interesting one totally my type I be seeing you so Elis-love" said Ikuto smirking

"Wait, why you" said Elis angered

"Elis-chan calm down nee" said Amu

"Yeah right is that rude cat always like that" said Elis

"Yeah, his always like that be careful his a sneaking cat" warned Amu

"Thank you for the warning Amu-chan, so who is Tadase" ask Elis

"Betsuni, just someone at my school, Ohhh yeah my mom said that you will be going to the same school as im just wait till you meet everyone" said Amu happily

"Really, that great can wait to meet you friend" said Elis

"Well time to sleep it's already past 10" said Elis

"Okey then good night" said Amu

As Elis nod.

_**Next morning. **_

"Ahh, Ohayo Elis-chan" yawn Amu

"Ohayo, Amu-chan did you sleep well" ask Elis

"Yeah, Wahh" said Amu shocked as she look at Elis

"Wahh, already in your inform" said Amu

"Of cause, now get up it almost time to go to school" said Elis

"Ehhh, why did you wake me earlier" ask Amu practically yelling

"I already did my dear Amu-chan this is actually the 27 times, well go get ready" said

Elis

"Right meet you down stair then Elis- chan" said Amu running to the bath room as Elis nod.

So what do you think is it bad, good? Please review I will be waiting nee. Minna!!! And yes Zero Kiryu is from vampire knight.


End file.
